


Family Game Night

by CorundumBleu



Series: Cornifer's Compendium: Short Tales from the World of Hollow Knight [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Sibling Bonding, but obviously the wyrmchildren are incredibly competitive at board games, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorundumBleu/pseuds/CorundumBleu
Summary: Hornet teaches her siblings to play Uno. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: Cornifer's Compendium: Short Tales from the World of Hollow Knight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> If I got any of the rules of Uno wrong, don't tell me. Better to live in a beautiful delusion.

Every Friday, the children of the Pale King gathered for family game night. Hornet was tired of losing at charades, so this week she was teaching her siblings how to play Uno.

Despite their lack of experience, it was a close match. Ghost was ruthless with the Draw Fours, and Hollow kept victory just out of her reach with a few well-timed Reverse cards.

Ghost was the first to get two cards in their hand. As they moved to put one down, Hornet interrupted.

“Wait! There’s a rule I forgot to tell you,” she said. “When you get down to your last card, you have to say ‘Uno!’ before anyone else or else you have to draw more cards.”

Ghost stared at her, the card in their hand hovering just above the discard pile.

“What?” she said. Then, “Oh…”

She looked at the card, then back at Ghost. They didn’t have a mouth, but something about their mask suggested that if they did, they would be sporting a mischievous grin right about now. 

“Ghost, what are you--”

#  _**ABYSS SHRIEK** _

Cards flew everywhere. So did Hornet. Ghost stood triumphantly with their single card in the center of the blast circle and Hollow doubled up with silent laughter.

“Oh yeah, real funny,” Hornet muttered as she picked herself off the ground. “Next week I am so going to beat your asses at poker.”

Ghost cocked their head, expression blank as ever. The meaning was clear:

_ Oh yeah? Wanna bet? _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but you KNOW the siblings are going to be incredibly competitive with each other at game night. Ghost and Hornet both hate losing and will duke it out for domination for the first 90% of every game, then Hollow will sweep in and snatch victory in the last three rounds with some ridiculous long-term strategy they'd been setting up since the first hand. They invited Lost Kin one time, who ended up in tears forty minutes into a game of Monopoly. 
> 
> It's all in good fun though. They usually go out for ice cream together at the end of the evening, no hard feelings.
> 
> Edit: This work now has a [part 2!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799006) Why exactly is Hollow so good at solitaire?


End file.
